My Responsibility
by MetalheadTsundere
Summary: (this is somewhat cliche) Just when Rin thought everything is okay now, he finds out that Izumo is pregnant, as such he finds himself in his toughest challenge yet, to prove that he can be a great father
1. Chapter 1

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or any of it's characters**

 **The Plot maybe a cliche, but regardless I still would like to give it a try, pls personally I kind of ship Rin x Izumo, though I prefer Rin to be all alone.**

* * *

It's Finally Over, Satan is defeated, Yukio is back to normal and the world is saved, or so that's what Rin thought.

"A Month has passed and so far, everything is doing great, the academy was not on the Vatican's control, Mephisto is back as a principal, and Yukio was Demoted from being a Paladin which means I can become Paladin now before he can be, and the best part is, everyone seems to accept me for me" Rin thought.

Everyone found out that he's the child of Satan but regardless he proved that he's on their side and has earned their trust, and considering from what happened after that, everything Is quite obvious, action speaks louder than words.

Yes, Everything is going smooth for Rin's life, except for one thing, and it's his classmate Izumo Kamiki.

After class Rin tried to talk to Izumo, but the moment he looked at her, she looks back, then she gives him an embarrassed look then she leaves.

Rin scratched his head, "what's up with her?" he started, "It's not like I did something bad to her"

"hey if anything happens to Kamiki I'll kill you" Suguro said.

"hmm maybe you've hurt her feelings, Kamiki is one tough fellow you know" Shima followed.

Rin sighs, "well I din't know what's up but I guess I'll just apologize to her" he said, and so he leaves and try to find Izumo.

It didn't take long before he found the girl, she was at the hallway and so he catches up with her.

"EYEBROWS!" Rin calls her.

Izumo saw him but she gave the same expression as earlier, however this time, Rin won't allow it, he catched up with Izumo until he corners her in her locker room.

"I have a name you know" Izumo said.

"Y-yeah, Izumo, whatever I did I'm sorry" Rin said.

There was a silence for a while until.

"Rin, I'm pregnant" Izumo said.

Rin was dead shocked, he can't believe it, but before he can even talk he was cut as he remembers the time he and Izumo did it.

"After what happened in Kyoto, we we're both sad, you cried on me, then out of a sudden we just both gave in to our desires" Izumo said.

"Yeah, I remember" Rin said.

They we're suppose to talk more but the bell rang and they went back to class, this time Izumo didn't tell Rin to shut up because she knows that the guy has common sense, he'll keep it as a secret for a while.

Despite still being shocked by Izumo's pregnancy, Rin managed to keep it together during class, mainly because he is known for not listening and sleeping in class all the time, so it's quite hard to pinpoint if he's serious or not.

* * *

After class Rin again meets with Izumo and the two went on a little date.

Upon arriving at a local cafe there was a sense of awkwardness, fortunately there's not much people in the cafe and they we're sitting on the very end so it's very unlikely that someone will hear them.

Izumo then coughed, "so about our child, do you want it?" she asked.

Rin who was drinking coffee ends up chocking on his own beverage, "what the? Of course I want to, don't think about getting abortion, I won't allow it!" Rin yelled silently.

"Of course I don't, I intend to keep it, but, you do know the responsibility we have right now right?" Izumo said.

Rin nodded, he does know it, "I don't know what will happen, but I will figure something out" he said.

And with that Izumo smiled a little, "I asked you if you wanted it because I wanna make sure that I can give the best to this little one" she said.

"besides I don't want a dead beat father" she followed.

Rin knows it, and a lot is going on to his mind right now, like the fact that at 15 and soon to be 16 he's going to be a father, his dreams to becoming an exorcist and paladin, how would the Vatican react to this, and how will this affect his relationship with Yukio, his classmates and especially Izumo.

Regardless he tries to distort it all, the only thing that he wants to think that the fact that he must be a good father to his unborn child.

In the midst of their date Izumo began to throw up and Rin accompanied her to the bathroom, he lend her some tissue as he gives her a worried look.

The day went from bad to worse when it started raining, they do have umbrella but the thing is Izumo again felt dizzy and passes out.

Because of that Rin ended up giving her a piggyback, he also realized that she has a slight fever that might get worse if ignored, so since he doesn't know where her house is, he ends up carrying her into his an Yukio's dorm.

There he would lie her down in his bed and would wash her up with a towel, and while doing he said to Izumo on hs thoughts, "Izumo, whatever happens , I'll protect you and our child"


	2. Chapter 2

It's breaktime in class but unlike any other day, today was quite different for Rin, sure he's not ignored, but it is really hard for him to talk to his classmates, heck even looking at them in the eye or starting a joke is quite hard.

* * *

It was a peaceful night however, In the midst of Rin taking care of Izumo, when suddenly a demon arrives to attack them, it was a big one, and since Izumo is sick and can't fight it, not to mention Rin won't allow her to, he ends up fighting it, despite knowing that he still needs more training regarding his flames.

Alas the demon ended up getting the upper hand, Rin would use his sword and all the things he learned from the academy, the demon would attack him and would block it but this time he remained strong.

He was about to get the upper hand until the demon grabbed Izumo.

"IZUMO!" Rin shouted.

"hahaha, so this little chick is imprtant to you huh? Child of satan" the demon yelled.

"Stop it" Rin begged.

However the demon won't listen, rather he would laugh as he would squeeze Izumo's body to further annoy Rin even more and it did.

Rin got so annoyed that the grinned his teeth and he tigthens his grip, and as he more more and more annoyed the flames that surrounds him grows bigger and bigger.

With this the Demon started to worry, he expected it though but he got scared, but he still provkes rin since he still got some fight left in him and Izumo is still in his hands.

But then before Rin could attack, a gun shot was heard, it was Yukio who just arrived to aid his twin brother and it's not just him, Shura as well.

Yukio would open fire until the demon finally leaves for good, Izumo fell but Rin catches her and puts her safely in the bed.

"why did I come here anyway I'm not needed?" Shura said.

"Rin what do you think doing loosing control like that?!" Yukio said.

"HOW WOULD I REMAIN CALM IF HE GOT IZUMO!" Rin yelled.

"THEN WHAT ABOUT HER!?" Yukio yelled back.

Then suddenly Rin was surprised by it.

"S-sorry" Yukio said, he didn't mean it, he was just surprised, Rin meant so much for him and he would do anything to protect him.

"woah strong words there four-eyes" Shura said.

Rin sits in the bed with a serious look and this caught the attention of the two, "Yukio, Shura, I want to tell something to you guys, but please close the door first" he said.

From first impressions they conclude that it's something serious, Yukio did close the door and Shura who still cares keeps on drinking her coke.

Rin sighs, "first of all, Yukio I wanna say I'm sorry If I disappointed you because of this, it's my fault" he started.

"you see, *breathes deeply* Izumo is pregnant, and it's mine, I'm the father" he finally said it.

Rin's announcement Shocked the two, Yukio's eyes widen while Shura ends up spitting her coke on Yukio's face, while also choking on it

"SHURA-SAN WHAT THE HELL!" Yukio yelled.

"SHHH!" both Rin and Shura replied.

As expected, they were both shocked, especially Yukio.

"I'm going to bed we'll talk about this tomorrow" he said.

"I'm staying here too" Shura followed.

This annoyed Yukio but he allows her, considering the heavy rain, and since there's no classes tomorrow, he think this is okay

The Next morning was peaceful but awkward, Rin and Izumo are sitting next to each other while Yukio giving them an aura of a parent which somewhat creeps them out.

Yukio then puts his mug down.

"so Rin, how did it happened?" he asked.

"Months ago, back when we both feel down at that time, me because I can't seem to earn everybody's trust, and her, she got her problems at that time, before we know it we both give in to our desires" Rin said.

"at that time we feel like it's just the two of us in this world, I also thought that time that, this is better than to commit suicide, after that I started to feel nauseous and realized my mistake, I'm really sorry Okamura-sensei" Izumo followed.

"Man you guys really screwed up, how are you to fix it?" Shura asked.

Rin looked down, "honestly, I still don't know, but for sure I'll find a job, and I wanna prove that I'll make a great father" he said.

Yukio sighs, "you do know how hard is this for you right?" he asked.

"I know about that" says Rin, "look I know I screwed up, but I also know what I'm entering, I can't prove anything, but please, trust me" Rin said.

"M-Me too!" Izumo said.

"Izumo, I think it's better for if you rest, don't worry I'll take care of you" Rin said.

"But I don't wanna be a burden, I'm still in my early months of pregnancy!"Izumo argued.

"But Izu-" Rin was cut.

*Claps "Okay drama's over, for now what we can do about that is we have to talk to Mephisto, I'm sure you're aware that this might alarm the Vatican, despite you're efforts to take down satan they still have a hard time trusting you guys" Shura said.

Rin couldn't agree more, and the same goes to Izumo, so everyone get dressed to see Mephisto but before that.

"Rin, before anything else I want to say that I'm pretty disappointed, you're only 15 and you're going to be a father, and you're not even sure If you like Izumo or not, but regardless, you're my brother, and don't you say that you're doing this alone, because I'm you, I'm also excited to see the baby Izumo is carrying" Yukio said.

Those words made Rin cry, and despite trying to stop it and act all manly, he can't, he really felt the support and trust of his twin brother.

At the school, they did tell it to Mephisto, and as usual, he is still in his typical behavior.

"ah, it seems that you got yourself into trouble, Okamura" he said in a carefree tone, "here!" he said.

Mephisto hands a magazine full of job applications, many of those we're anime related which is no surprising , "Now, GO OUT AND HAVE MORE CHILDREN!" he followed.

"THAT'S WHAT A TEACHER IS SUPPOSED TO SAY!" both Yukio and Shura yelled.

"For now let's keep it to ourselves, I will tell this to the teachers soon, if you want to tell it to your buddies, then have it your way, well I gotta go. Ein..Zwei..Drew!" Mephisto said and he disappeared in a blast.

* * *

The Next Day the class was resumed and alongside it Rin and Izumo decided to tell their classmates about it.

"Everyone, I know this will be a total shocker to you guys, but me and Izumo, we're having a baby" Rin said, and as he do, Izumo looked down blushing and feeling embarrassed, as a way of comforting her Rin hold Izumo's hands and lightly squeezes it just to say to her that he is there.

And then.

"Eh…EHHHH!" Everyone yelled.

"O..Okamura when did you?" Suguro asked.

"Izumo-chan what did Paku-chan say?" Sheimi asked.

"Okamura-kun why didn't you use protection?" Shima asked.

This was expected, considering one time they don't talk to each other then all of a sudden they'll be having a baby.

Everyone except for Takara begins to ask Rin and Izumo some questions, the two are like the hottest celebrities for today that is being interviewed by the paparazzi, they can't answer it all so they we're left with they're jaws open.

Eventually, Yukio was pissed so he slammed the book to the table, "will all of you please shut-u"he said, everyone then return to their seats and the class started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before anything else, personally I** **'ll try** **to make this story as more of a heartwarming one, also this is NOT BETA** **'D so I apologize if I made some grammar mistakes.**

 **Also Merry Christmas to everyone, I wish you all well.**

* * *

5 months has passed since Rin and Izumo announced that they are expecting a child, and as time goes by, Izumo's body is starting to change, she has a small body but her belly has started to grow which amazes Shiemi and Paku.

"woah Izumo-chan you are really pregnant!" Shiemi said

"what does that mean?" Izumo answered back.

"now now Izumo-chan please clam down, it's not good for the baby if you get mad" Paku said.

Izumo sighs, Shiemi was just still surprised after seeing the changes in Izumo's body, the 3 girls are having their own private time and then.

"here Izumo-chan" Shiemi started, "I grew them up myself in my garden, they're fresh I'm sure they are good for you and the baby" she said.

This makes Izumo smile, knowing that there's someone whom she can lean on, she gets a little teary because looking back she used Shiemi for her personal desires but now, not only they are getting along, Shiemi also has her back this time.

Paku then breaks up their little drama by offering them some crepes, and as they enjoy their time together Izumo again looks back.

"It's been 5 months huh?" Izumo said.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Surprisinly It's been an okay 5 months for her and Rin, so far the hardest thing they faced are the criticisms of other people which is expected.

after their announcement to the class, the news spreads like wildfire despite their classmates trying their best to hide them, it turns out Konekomaru can't handle it and told it to someone and the rest is history.

Under Mephisto's care and because of the Vatican watching him, Rin is still going to school, Izumo was supposed to drop out but because of Rin convincing Mephisto the latter let her continue as well.

After this Rin convinces Izumo to move in to his and Yukio's place, in which the latter agrees to do so.

"Izumo, you can move in to my place and Yukio so I can take care of you and you won't be alone" Rin said.

Izumo blushes, "you…you don't have to tell me about it" she says.

Upon moving Yukio was accepting towards her, he knows that she is a good student and that she'll be a member of the family from now on.

The rest is history as Izumo quickly adapts and she learns that Rin is a good cook which is plus points to her, she also has Yukio who is giving her some additional exorcist lessons.

To sum it all, nothing much happened during the first 5 months as they focused more on settling down despite them not knowing if they truly liked each other.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

After some period of time Izumo is now ready to know the gender of her baby, she is excited especially Rin, and as they wait some people are looking at them.

Of course they will, first and foremost they are both teenagers, and what's more, first impressions are being made.

"that guy thinks everything is fun and games"

"see what happens if you cling too much"

"he'll be pumping gas one day"

"kids they are a bad example"

Lots of murmurs we're heard, and it pisses them of, but there's nothing they can do about it, it's not like they would stand and tell them to shut up, sure they have the right to do that but it'll only make things worse.

With that Rin just holds Izumo's hand and smiles at her.

"Izumo look at this I made this for our child, it's actually the first time I tried sewing.." Rin said, however as he continue Izumo lost her focus on what he is saying.

She was so touched at what he did, but most of all, she fell in love head over heels, she blushed and her heart starts to beat fast.

IZumo then realizes something.

* * *

 **Izumo's P.O.V**

"back then Mother likes to talk about stories of love, I find them cliche, I mean, things like cool boy meets shy girl, or whatever archetypes they are, plus you add all those unusual things that aren't real, particularly those friendship stuff and those words like "I'll be with you always".

I find them annoying because for me I think that they should accept reality, there's 1 in 10 chance of that could happen, sometimes maybe a hundred, but who would have thought that I would end up like one of those cliche main girls.

I'm annoyed at them, but now, I think I know what they are feeling.

Looking back I thought of Rin as just another guy at school, after I got pregnant he told me that he'll be with me, I was hesitant at first whether I can trust him, but now I do say that I'm sure whatever happens, he will be with me.

At Morning he would cook breakfast, he would rub my stomach and would tell our child about the manga that he has read or the things him and Yukio did, and sometimes even raising himself up.

After class he would go to work and would return at night still with a smile, instead of saying "I'm tired" he would, ask how's my day and would cook dinner.

Wow, I must falling in love at Rin Okumura.

 **End of P.O.V**

* * *

As the Ultrasound goes by both Rin and Izumo felt awkward thinking that the doctor also thinks the same way like those people do.

" Kamiki-san, congratulations you are carrying twins a boy and girl" the doctor said.

Izumo was speechless, well, regardless if it's a boy or a girl she'll be happy with it, she then looks at Rin.

"Hey you, what are you crying for, Did you fail another test?" Izumo asked.

"No, it's just *sniffs, I can't believe we're having twins, I can't wait to go home and tell Yukio about this" he said.

As they go home, the Doctor smiled at them, especially at Rin, she noticed that Rin was still in his school uniform but there's a lot of food stains on his uniform.

"Teriyaki, Ramen, soy sauce, you must be working really hard, I can say you'll make a good husband" the Doctor said.

Of course she also looks at Izumo, at the time she was examining her, she knew that she's a smart girl, and so before they leave the doctor called them and they looked at her.

"the two of you, prove everyone wrong okay" the Doctor said.

This leaves a smile on their faces and Rin gives her a thumbs up, "Yeah Sure we will!" he said.

"Proving them wrong is no easy task, take that from someone who also got pregnant during her teens" the Doctor added.

Izumo's eyes widen and it made her happy and she thought.

"Am I in a some sort of as shoujou manga or something?"

* * *

At Home, Rin quickly rushed and there he saw Yukio.

"YUKIO, GUESS WHAT WE'RE HAVING TWINS!" Rin quickly said.

hearing the news Yukio burst into laughter.

"Hey what's so funny about it?" Rin asked.

"Nothing it's just, the two of us are also twins, so I think it's on our blood or something" Yukio said.

"Hmm, well since we're having twins I guess nobody lost" Rin said, and Yukio nodded.

They had a little bet about the baby's gender where the loser must treat the winner with some Ice cream, but they both won, so their little bet is over, eventually.

"you two come over here Dinner is ready" Izumo said.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 months later**

In a local maid cafe Rin is now working there as a cook, so far he is liked by his boss and fellow coworkers, some are actually attracted to him but alas they can't make a move because, he has Izumo already on his side.

However some are criticizing him for being a teenage dad, Rin fortunately has gotten used to it and despite those hurtful words, he still tried to keep it all together.

After his shift ends he quickly get dressed so he can go to the grocery and buy dinner, and as he does that he said to himself "I need this job right here".

Yes Indeed he needed the job, he was just fired from his former job in a local ramen shop following some complications regarding his school, not to mention the boss's son doesn't like him, Rin tried to keep it all but it's hard.

After he's done shopping, a cashier hands him a flier and upon reading it, he found out it's job ad.

With this Rin remembers the time when he found out about Izumo's pregnancy, he quickly read what Mephisto gave to him and went into the internet and started reading the newspapers trying to see a wanted post ad hoping to find something Interesting there.

As Rin read the Job ad that was given to him, he realized that the pay was big, so he quickly went home so he can discuss it with Yukio and Izumo.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Izumo, I'm sure you're aware why I called you here" says Yukio.

"Sensei, I know what you're going to say, believe me, I can do this, you know what I can do, my grades are still okay, and I'm still catching up with the lessons, except when it comes to practical though" Izumo replied.

"I know, but can you blame me? You're 7 months pregnant now, you're in your last months of your pregnancy, I'm sure you noticed it by now but your classmates are worried about you as well" Yukio said.

Izumo looks down, he is basically right, just looking at her classmates it is certain that they are worried at her, almost every time of the day someone of ask if how's she and the baby to the point that she thinks it's a cliche and has been giving the same repetitive answers to them.

Izumo sighs, "alright sensei, I guess we can talk about this later, I think we should go It's getting late now" she said.

Yes it's getting dark so they should go, and upon going home they smelled something good, and upon going home they saw food on the table, it looks tasty but also they looked at the couch and saw a sleeping Rin.

The two of them smiled as Yukio would carry his brother to his bed and later the two would start eating.

"Rin sure is working hard huh?" Yukio said.

"Yeah, he'll make a great father" Izumo followed.

But upon saying those they realize something and they frowned later on.

The next day as Rin and Izumo walks to the hallway, one student from a different class trips Rin and the latter falls.

"Hey from where you are now I think I have more of a shot of becoming a Paladin than you are!" the bully said.

This made Rin mad, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" he said.

"Oh you're mad what you're going to tell me to your daddy Satan HAHAHAHA..Scary!" the bully responded.

Rin was so mad that he wanted to punch the guy in the face but he can't, Izumo is with him and his actions are still being monitored, the bully then proceeds to laugh alongside his colleagues until they heard footsteps that comes from Yukio, this makes them flee out to go to class.

Yukio gives Rin a concerned look as he offers him a hand, "hey Rin are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine" Rin said as he went to class without saying a word.

With this Izumo and Yukio would like to help him but they don't know how.

On the other hand at least their classmates at the cram school is different, upon arriving Bon quickly realizes that Rin is being bullied again.

"OI Okumura what happened!" Bon said.

Rin smiled, "well, just as always you know" he said.

Everyone is feeling sorry for Rin, for Izumo, they just ignore her but it doesn't matter her, she's used to it back when she was young and besides she got Paku and Shiemi they are enough for her.

Thanks to Bon and other's help Rin still managed to focus on class, however the Impact of bullying is really something for Rin that during breaks Rin rarely speaks when they're together.

There are times where some guys see him and are making fun of him, and just recently after break one student actually threw a cup of coffee on Rin, still the latter doesn't fight, but this made Bon very angry.

"Okumura, I don't like violence but this is too far"Bon said.

"Y..Yeah…I know it's weird this comes from me but we need to teach them a lesson" Konekomaru followed.

"Uhhh teach them a lesson, don't you think we might make a scandal because of it?" Shima said.

Bon agrued with Shima until they we're stopped by Rin who tapped them both on the shoulders.

"Guys I appreciate your concerns, but as much as possible, I don't want to get physical with them, I want to show to my child that violence doesn't solve everything besides, I might lose control of my flames right?" Rin said.

Rin then leaves them to be with Izumo, however Bon doesn't buy his answer, he then decides to stalk him and then he saw them in the bathroom, Bon saw Izumo cleaning up Rin.

"Rin are you being bullied again, *sighs* I'm getting more worried you know, we need to settle things with them as early as possible" Izumo said.

"I know Izumo, It's just I don't have time for that, soon I'll be a dad and I need to be a good dad for our children" Rin said.

"But this is going too far!" Izumo answered back.

Rin then hugs Izumo, "Don't worry" he said as he suddenly cries, Izumo felt the tears on her shoulders as she hugs him back.

Meanwhile Bon who saw them was both sad and mad, but more importantly he was mad to the bullies, they've gone to far for Rin, the latter is being bullied as soon as the pregnancy was announced.

And with this he looked at his fists and came up with a decision.

* * *

In a local ramen shop Manabu the bully along with his boys leaves the shop as the latter had a little fight with the chef.

Eventually in the alleyway, as they walk they saw Bon who is angrily starring at them.

"Hey aren't you the guy that hangs out with the Devil boy right? Pretty nice hair you got!" Manabu said.

"I don't like you" Bon said.

"hey that's a cliche to hear that from you" Manabu said, he then went near to Bon, "what you want a fight? Just because you're an exwrite doesn't mean I'm not fighting you rooster boy"

And with that, without saying a word, Bon made the first move by punching Manabu in the face.

Eventually they ended up brawling since Manabu has his 2 guys, they ended up having the upper hand, they would stomp Bon but then all of a sudden Rin came.

He wants to be a "good father" but at the same time, he doesn't want to see his friends getting hurt so he tackled one of the guys".

However with Bon weaken, this time It's Rin who is getting beaten up.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS WILL ALL END SOON!"Izumo said to Mephisto as she asks him to help Rin regarding the bullies.

"Now now sweets, trust me everything will come to an end, what will happen tonight might possibly what Okumura-kun needs!" Mephisto said.


	5. Chapter 5

As The Beating continues to Rin, the rain starts to fall down, still Manabu the bully and the rest of the guys still continue what they do until.

*Rumbling sound.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Manabu said.

He and the other guys wants to run but they can't, they fell into the ground as the ground continues to shake, and after that they felt an unusual feeling of pressure in their body, eventually they realize that a demon has appeared in front of them.

The Bullies we're scared, they want to run but the fear is too much that they are confused on what to do.

The Demon has brains as well, and knowing that the bullies have no power or whatsoever, it attacked them first.

Fortunately Rin and Bon have enough strength to fight the demon, he quickly released his Kurikara while Bon would mention some of his sutra's however the demon is still powerful, though if Rin wanted, he could have increased his power, but he fears that he might lose control and this might make him as an enemy of the vatican.

Bon tried his best to fight, but it seems that he is slowly losing his fight inside him, further more, the beatings he received earlier affected him in his fight with the demon, and upon finally reaching his limit, he fell down, this was the last straw to Rin, and so his blue flames soon to get higher and higher.

But then.

"GAHHHH!" the Demon screamed, as two white foxes appeared to Aidd Rin, and dupon seeing them, he knows who it was, it's none other than his pregnant friend Izumo, however insstead of being happy that someone hass aided him, Rin was rather worried.

"IZUMO WHAT ARE YOU DOING THINK OF THE BABY!" Rin said.

"IDIOT, I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT YOU!" says Izumo.

Her words then caugh Rin's attention.

"I'M NOT BLIND, I KNOW YOU'RE WORKING HARD, BUT, I ALSO KNOW THAT YOU ARE BEING HURT, YOU ALWAYS SAY YOU'RE FINE DESPITE WHAT THESE JERKS DO TO YOU, AND IT SUCKS BECAUSE I CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR YOU, ARRRRGHH!" Izumo saysas she starts to breakk down and cry.

Fearing that something might happen to the baby, Rin tried to defeat the demon as quick as possible, and through the help of Izumo an Bon who just regained strenght, the Demon was defeated, though he has some fight left in him, the arrival of Yukio is what made him flee.

After evrything was over Yukio went to check everyone, fortunately there were no civilians injured, Rin quickly rushed to Izumo and givess her a big hug, he knew that anytime she could get angry again, and a meltdown might harm their child, and upon hugging her, Izumo startedd to cry.

"I know you want to be a good father, and I know you're working hard in your jobs and in sschool, you don't have to hold everything back if you wanna say it's hard then ssay it to me" Izumo said.

"But Izumo you're-" Rin was cut.

"Rin I'm pregnant not disabled, If you want to tell something just say so, It's true I'm uncertain if I can do anything or how much can I contribute, but I'll be here for you, me and them" Izumo followed.

And with that Rin started to cry, he apologized to Izumo and eventually he went to confront the bullies, particularly, Manabu as he lands a strong punch on the guy's face.

"H-HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING DEMON!" one of the bullies say.

"Tch, how can I not realize it, I'm rasing my children to be strong, NOT LIKE A WEAK PUNCHING BAG!" Rin yelled as he would take the bullies head on.

Yukio tries to stop Rin but Bon grabbed Yukio's hand as he shook his head, Yukio wants to stop Rin because he's concerend about him but he also knows that he is being bullied, and all these times he has done nothing for him.

Eventually Rin ends up being victorious and the four would later leave.

* * *

At the dorm

Since it's getting late they didn't have diner and went straight to bed, but then before they go to bed Rin searches for Izumo, where he finds her changing into her PJ's in her room.

*Rin Coughs

Izumo ssaw him and was about to accuse him as a pervert but the latter explaine his motives.

"Umm Izumo, hear me out" Rin started, "I think I should have sid this before, but I think it's still not too late, I think it would be better if we would start dating" Rin said with a blush.

Izumo was surprised, her face turned tomato red, "What are you saying all of a sudden?!" she asked, she wants to raise her voice but she has to calm down.

"I mean, think about it, our kids first of all they will be confused if we really loved each other, it would be bad if we say they we're born just because he jus did it, and maybe because I think I'm starting to like you?" Rin said, stating his reason.

Izumo sighss, "Rin, to be honest I did like you, at first I was hesitant thinkking that you might take respossibiity and that's it, but you exceeded my expectations, and slowly but surely, I realized that I'm falling in love at you, but Rin, do you like me as well?" she asked.

Rin realized how much Izumo loved him and then he clenched his fists, "Izumo, to tell you the truth, I'm still learning about these love stuffs, I might be thinking if I really want you, however I do know one thing, whether it's because it's our kids that brought us or not, what matters for me Is right now, and right now I wanna learn how to love you.

I wanna make sure that you're the one, Izumo" he said.

Izumo was speechless, Rin has a point, he still is confused, but she loves him, so he wants to love her as well.

And then.

"hmmp..I guess if it's fine by you then I'm okay with it, tonight we officially pronounce each other as boyfriend/girlfriend" Izumo said.

This made Rin happy and then they went for a kiss until.

"HEP HEP HOORAY! HEP HEP HURRAAH!…OUT *says the host" It was Yukio he ruined the new couple's moment because he watched a game show that he likes.

Then, a vein the popped in Rin's head as he proceeds to attack Yukio because of it.


	6. Chapter 6

"And that's how Izumo and I became a couple" Rin said to everyone at the school, Izumo who was listening was blushing.

"EHHHHH!" everyone reacted.

8 Months Izumo is carrying the babies, Izumo's body has drastically changed and it's 1 month since they officially started dating, it was shock was a shock to everyone when they found out that they had just started dating, since they thought they dated before they did it.

"Okumura, I never knew that you we're such a sensitive guy" Bon said as he pats Rin on the back.

"WHAT YOU MEAN SENSITIVE?!" Rin asked.

"It's okay, sometimes we make mistakes, but for you're case, you're mistake is also your blessing" Konekomaru while folding his hands in a prayer position.

"Okumura-kun is a kind man, he makes up for his mistakes" Shima followed.

Rin was confused, he didn't understand what they mean so he didn't mind them, however it was all for 3 seconds and he would ask the guys what they meant, and they start arguing later, on the other hand.

"Here comes the Train ERRNNNGG!" Shiemi said as she rubs Izumo's tummy.

"errr Moriyama?, I think it's Choo choo" Izumo said correcting Shiemi.

"Oh right, well anyways you guys, when you grow up come to my garden, you'll meet Ni-chan, and I'll teach you about stuffs like Sacho-san and more" Shiemi resonded.

She sounded like a child, which makes Izumo envious in a good way, despite her harsh way of speaking, she still wants to be a good mother to her children, and it's only a matter of time before they we're born.

After class, Izumo and Rin didn't went home together today, Rin was about to head for his part time job, meanwhile Izumo was about to head for her special class regarding motherhood.

Izumo carefully walks to keep the babies safe, but out of nowhere she tripped herself, but fortunately before she would fall, she was assisted by some girls who used to ignore her.

"Kamiki-san let us lend you a hand" a girl said.

"we're sorry if we treated you like trash, but now we know that you are working so hard" another girl said.

It seems that they have stopped ignoring her, and the reason for that is that they see her attending class despite being pregnant, the girls would help Izumo carry her bags so she can walk carefully.

Izumo still feels uncomfortable with them but regardless, she plays along by giving them a smile, she doesn't know if they ar e aware that she don't trust them but one thing is for sure, she doesn't want wars this time, outside of the school is Paku who is waiting for her, she of course greets her with a smile and the two went to the hospital for her special class.

* * *

"It seems that my words did reach those two" Paku said.

Izumo raises a brow.

"I told them that going to school while pregnant is no easy task, I know I'm right, I mean, you have to manage your time in order to keep the babies safe while still attending school, too much stress is also not good for them, so you I know you are working it out" PAku said.

Izumo blushed, "I don't think you have to say that, but thank you" she said.

Paku smiles, "I know but I just don't like to see you getting treated so bad, they don't know anything about you Izumo, I heard them once, they are saying things against you, and at that time, I feel like it's the last straw for me, so I told them things about you, like what you've been through, I'm sorry I just couldn't help it I-" Paku said.

"It's fine" Izumo said cutting paku, "I understand, I know you're a good person Paku"

As Usual, Izumo pays attention to the class, and despite attending there for some time already, she feels awkward since she's 15 and she's the only teenager in the class as she still hears some murmurs and criticisms, still she didn't let that in her head.

After her special class she went home but was surprised when she saw Rin who accompanied her home.

"Rin what about your Job?" Izumo asked.

"Yeah, I asked them If I can have the day off, and If you're asking why, well I guess our we should just head home" he said.

Yep Rin's words are rather predictable, Izumo gave him a rather scary look and Rin's eyeballs tries to move away as he gave him a laugh.

In Short despite not being aware of it Izumo was already aware of what will happen, she didn't say a word because her expression alone already has a meaning.

And as they got home, all the lights we're turned off and.

* * *

"SURPISE CONGRATULATIONS KAMIKI-SAN, OKUMURA-SAN!" Everyone in their class said.

It was a surprise baby shower party for Izumo, they planned it since Izumo is not the type who likes to party, rather than doing those stuffs, she would prefer to just lie down or watch TV, or something that can be done alone.

She must have gotten those attitudes since she's used to be alone for most of her time.

Izumo was not surprised as such because of Rin's words, but she was flattered, as time and time again her classmates, especially Shiemi who is the closest to her in the class has proven that they'll stick by her side no matter what, this made her blush and turns around she she's embarrassed, she waited until her skin is pale again.

Before the party started Bon looks at Rin.

"Okumura, now that Kamiki is near her final month, how do you feel?"

Rin scratched his head, "Well, To be honest, I still feel that everything's a dream, I also think if I really deserve this or If I can do it" he said.

Izumo then stops him with a kiss on the lips

"we can do it, we'll make a great parents" she says

Her Kiss shocks everyone since they are so lovey dovey, and they are still not use to it given the fact that they're not really that close before.

Yukio breaks their shock by coughing, "well Rin, Kamiki-san, If you need help I'm right here as well" he said.

Then suddenly.

"We Almost forgot that Sensei is going to be an uncle!" Shima said which embarrasses Yukio.

"Four eyes I know you wanted to see the twins" Shura said who was unexpectedly there despite being uninvited.

Yukio was embarrassed even because of this, Shura was right he didn't want to tell to anyone, but he's excited and was looking forward to his life as an uncle, he then looked at Shura.

"SHUT UP YOU'RE UNINVITED!" Yukio said, he was out of words because again, Shura was right.

Yukio repositioned his glasses, "*coughs* well, I guess we should start eating, and I guess we could give our presents to Rin and Kamiki-san" he said.

And so the party has started, everyone was happy for Rin and Izumo, they would eat give their gifts and would try to rub Izumo's belly, the latter was being embarrassed, and as Shiemi goes by she smiles at Izumo.

"Kamiki-san we forgot to ask what you are feeling?" she said.

Izumo looks at the side, "well, I guess it's the same as Rin's, at first I wasn't sure what will happen, I though Rin might run away or so, on top of that I'm used to being alone since I lost my family and my sister, but now, I got a family, and so despite some people calling them a mistake, I think it's more of a blessing for me" she said.

Shiemi smiles, "that's good to hear, well you know what they say, in every Rainbow there's a pot of gold" she said.

Izumo giggled, "you mean in every storm there's a rainbow afterwards" she said.

"Oh yeah" Shiemi realized.


	7. Chapter 7

The Clock is ticking, the days are passing, it's only a matter of time before Izumo gives birth, heck, anytime she can give birth, and because of this, Rin proposed that Izumo should just stay home, however, Izumo is resilient.

"It's okay I promise I'll be fine, besides I also need some walking, the doctors said it's good for the baby as well"

"But can't just go to the park or so or maybe a shopping mall" Rin said.

"I tell you it's fine, I just want things to be normal, besides, our semester is ending soon" Izumo said.

Rin sighs, "Alright I got it" he said.

It was later revealed that Rin left his job so he can take care of Izumo, fortunately he had a good relationship with his boss who told him to come back anytime soon.

Izumo is worried, where they can they get to support the twins needs, fortunately there's Yukio who is there to support them as of now.

As for Rin, fortunately for him, he has earned quite enough for him and Izumo, and he doesn't need to worry about money for now because of it.

As the days pass by, Izumo noticed that Rin is starting to be more strict to her, for instances, he wouldn't allow her to stay past 10 because he wants her to relax, for most of the times she won't follow him but this time she did.

Izumo is a hard worker, however she has to set her efforts aside for a safe delivery, so despite the exams getting closer, her priority is her kids.

"Usually I study until late night, but I can't this time, I guess it's good that I can still catch up" she thought of it.

She looks at Rin, and unlike her Rin is having a hard time studying and taking care of her, as he reviews he constantly scratches his head but nonetheless he keeps on doing it.

"you sure do work hard huh?" Izumo said.

"Yeah, for me before, It doesn't matter if after this day I learn 1 sentence or 100 paragraphs, as long as I study and give it my all I know my time is worth it, but now I really wanted to pass not just to be an exorcist and our kids, but to show everyone that we can still do it even making a mistake" Rin said.

Izumo smiled, while Rin has become more strict on her, she on the other hand, has become more demanding, actually she has been that during the past months, however since she's staying at the Okumura's place, this made her shy in asking, however this time she is more persuasive.

And as She sleeps Rin looks at her.

"say, Yukio, do you think I'm spoiling Izumo too much?" Rin asked.

"hmm, I'm not so sure, I guess being demanding in food is normal for a pregnant women, regardless Rin, I'm sure you know what is good for Kamiki-san" Yukio said "If you ned help I'm here alright" he followed as he slaps Rin in the back.

Rin does give her what she needs, well through out her entire pregnancy he has been supportive, and she's thankful for that.

Finally the test has come, everyone has prepared for it, as expected both Rin and Izumo went to take the test, they studied for it and didn't want their efforts to be futile.

The test went alright, everything is going smoothly up until.

"Kamiki-san?"Yukio looked at Izumo who seems to be in grieving pain, a sweat drops in his neck, it seems that this it it, the time has come.

"Sensei..I'm…..giving…birth!" Izmo said, she wants to yell and scream in pain, but she worries that she'll distract everyone, her classmates has already stopped answering, but it's bad is everyone in the class does.

Izumo doesn't want to create a scandal so she tried to get it together, everyone got worried, everyone tries to comfort Izumo to at least ease the pain.

Meanwhile

"SHIT I'M CALLING THE AMBLUANCE BUT IT'S NO USE!" Bon said.

"I heard there was a gunshot earlier I think that's why" Shima said

With this Rin got pissed, and so he used his blue flames since he can gain extra strength when he uses it, he would carry Izumo bridal style to go to the hospital, however in fear that his flames might kill he stopped.

Eventually.

"Rin it's alright" Izumo said to him, and Rin asked what.

"IT'S ALRIGHT I CAN GIVE BIRTH HERE, I DON'T THINK I CAN MAKE IT ANYMORE!" she followed.

This what made everyone agree to carry Izumo to the nurse's office, Izumo gained enough strength to walk, and waiting there in the nurse's office was Shura who is willing to help.

Fortunately there are no casualties for today so Izumo can use the room to give birth.

"Shiemi, Stay here with us, we need you in the clinic" Shura said.

So Shiemi and Rin stayed with Shura and Izumo, while Yukio is standing outside telling students that the place is still under construction, Bon the rest are staying outside the clinic, and though there's nothing they did, they still eagerly waited ofr Izumo to give birth.

Meawhile.

"ARRRRGHH! IT HURTS!" Izumo yelled in pain.

"IZUMO-CHAN YOU CAN DO THIS!" Shiemi said in an attempt to comfort Izumo.

"AARRGHHH I CAN'T DO THIS IT HURTS SO BAD!" Izumo kept on yelling this, it has to be expected.

Rin who was also inside tried to stay strong, tears are starting to fall down but he's blinking, he holds Izumo's hands to comfort and encourage her.

He didn't speak, holding her hands alone meant something, the scream of Izumo is so loud that it is heard by someone who is outside, but thankfully there's no one outside the nurse's office other than their classmates.

"SHIT I REALLY WANNA GO INSIDE!" Bon yelled.

"You can't, none of us can't, let's just hope that Kamiki-san is alright" Yukio said.

Bon looked down, "I know that, but more importantly..SHIMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he asked.

Shima smiled, "listening?" he said, he showed his phone to everyone and was listening to 18 and Life by SKid row.

"ahahaha I need to relax my mind" Shima followed.

This made Bon mad, "IN TIMES LIKE THIS YOU STILL LISTEN TO SKID ROW? Although I enjoy listening to this" he said.

Everyone else is just outside there waiting.

It seems that just this once, Mephisto gave Rin and Izumo the special treatment, he ordered everyone to not go near into the nurse's office.

No one bothered anyway considering that after test everyone went home, except for the cram school students.

Meanwhile.

"Izumo just a little more!" Rin said.

"Alright Kamiki-san PUSH!"The nurse said.

"IZUMO-CHAN EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT!" Shiemi yelled.

Izumo kept on pushing and yelling, and everyone is okay with it, her labor is now taking an hour until.

"I SENSE A DEMON!" Rin said.

Everyone sensed it, Shura wants to fight it, but helping Izumo give birth is her top priority, she was asked by Mephisto and she doesn't want the twins to go anywhere but their parents.

And then.

"Rin, Fight the demon" IZumo said, but Rin doesn't want to, besides they got Yukio outside.

"Rin, please, save the school, you want to be a paladin right? After this we'll tell our kids about your heroic act, so go" Izumo said.

Rin was still hesitant, but he went, and upon getting out everyone is gone, he looked around and he saw Bon Konekomaru and Shima all down, and as he keeps on searching, he saw Yukio along with the rest of the teachers battling a swarm of demons.

And with this, all of Rin's hesitations are gone, meanwhile Mephisto left to fight the strongest demon in which he easily defeated, he didn't aid the teachers, because 1. he believes that they can finish the job and 2. he's enjoys playing with his enemies.

Wanting to get this over quickly Rin increased his blue flames around him, but Yukio looked at him and by that he knows what he means.

He must control his flames, and so he did, Rin kills as many demons as possible and the same goes with Yukio, meanwhile Bon and the rest are helping other students get outside, because he is still yet to master his flames, Ri had a hard time fighting demons, but with the help of Yukio and other teachers they we're successful.

after which Yukio pats Rin on the back. "It seems that Satan wanted your twins, be careful" Yukio said to a wounded Rin.

Rin quickly rushed into the nurse's office, and as he got there, he saw Izumo who is finally calm, she's sweating but she feels better than before, but what's special this time is that he finally sees his two little angels.

And with that the time stops for Rin.

"They're here" he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I** **'m sorry It took so long before I could give you the final chapter, to be honest there's a lot going into me particularly a slump, but regardless thank you for those who read this little story of mine, it's crammed it's cliche and it's clumsy with a lot of grammar errors, but you reading my story make me really happy.**

The time stopped for Rin as he saw the twins on Izumo's arms, he's crying.

Izumo on the other hand is smiling, "hey look, they're just like you" she said.

Rin looks at the babies and saw a boy and a girl, they both have puple hair that came from Izumo, but only the boy inherited her big eyebrows, Rin touches them and he can't help but feel happy, this is truly the happiest day of his time.

"It's still too early to cry you know, there will be a lot of challenge for us" Izumo said.

Rin nods his head, but as he attempts to kiss Izumo, the door opened and it was their classmates.

"I told them to wait but it seems they can't hold back anymore" Shura said.

Shiemi quickly ran besides Izumo, she was crying and she keeps on saying "thank you", Izumo again finds it weird but in a good way, because she's the only who is supposed to cry since she has just recently gave birth but it's the other way around, she's the one who is comforting Shiemi, this goes the same for Paku later on.

Meanwhile Bon and the other guys are teasing Rin.

"Okumura you're officially a dad now, that means no more fun time for you" Bon said.

"you have to work harder, plus no looking at other girls now, since you don't want Kamiki-san and your kids to cry don't you?" Shiima added.

"Bon, Shiima-kun stop it, you're putting the pressure on Okumura-kun" Konekomaru said, trying to stop those two.

However Rin just laughs it off, "Yeah it's true, what you all said, but whatever let's just see where it goes, all I know is that I'll make a great dad" he said.

He said it out loud that everyone heard it, which makes Izumo blush, this cheesy moment was cut short after Yukio arrived as he ordered everyone except for Rin and Izumo to go and help the people that we're affected by the demon attack.

"Yukio come here meet my kids, aren't they cute?" Rin said.

"Yeah, they are cute, I'll see them later, I'll go help the others first" Yukio replied.

"man that's cold" Rin reacted.

Since they are in a school, Izumo can't stay any longer there so Rin went to ask for a wheelchair, It didn't take long before someone from the school staff lends him a wheelchair, upon returning he carried Izumo bridal style to put her in the wheelchair.

Shura saw him doing those stuffs so she decided to help, though in reality, she just wanted to ditch her tasks into helping, Rin is aware of why she's doing it but since he needed help he let Shura assist Izumo while carries the twins.

Some time later, they reached their little apartment where much to their surprise when they saw Yukio cleaning up the place, the latter saw them and blushed heavily.

"uhhh..you came home early Rin" Yukio said in a shy manner, he's basically trying to hide his excitement.

Rin in response smiles widely, as he quickly ran and rubbed Yukio's head.

"Ah you, trying to act all serious but in reality you're the one whose excited the most" he said.

"Sh..Shut up I just think that the room is dirty, plus it's more convenient for Kamiki-san to rest if our place is clean!" Yukio replied defensively.

Shura and Izumo finds their brotherly love cute, and later she leads Izumo to a futon that Yukio prepared for her.

As Rin prepares for dinner, Yukio finally gets to see his nephew and niece, as usual, he finds them cute, surprisingly he was addicted in playing with the boy's eyebrows, which is kind of awkward to Izumo, afterwards they have dinner in Rin and Izumo's room since they basically share the same bed now.

The evening was peaceful, of course it is.

"so what's the name of your babies?" Shura asked.

"Yeah you still haven't told us, don't me you guys haven't decided yet?" Yukio asked.

Rin smiled, me and IZumo talked about it, "this guy here is Reiji and this cute gir right here is Akari" he said.

"we kinda loked the anime, plus, there's a time when we got hooked up in a certain anime so just like that we decided that to be their names ahahaha" Izumo added.

Yukio and Shura we're speechless, but nonetheless they're glad that they have their names.

And so with that they have new addition to their family.

After just a week, Izumo prepared herself, she fixed her hair took a bath and prepared breakfast for Rin and Yukio, which is much to their surprise since her actions clearly speaks that she is now ready to go back to school.

"notebook check, books check, bottles check, diapers-" Izumo checks her stuff.

"Izumo?" Rin calls her.

"Rin, there's no one left once we leave so of course we'll be taking Reiji and Akari with us, of course you'll be carrying one of them, I guess I'll carry Akari" Izumo said.

"No it's not what I mean, I'm just asking if you're alright, since it's only a week after you gave birth, I'm just worried you know" Rin said.

Izumo sighs, "Rin, I told you that I can do this, besides we're great parents right? We need to show to them how great we are, they'll see do the divine summoning" she said.

Rin expected this from her and sighs, she's a strong woman, not just because of her attitude but because of her personality as well, moreover, she managed to develop her social skills, as this little mistake/miracle of them has brought her closer to her classmates particularly shiemi.

And with that Rin smiles and carries Reiji on his arms, he also checks his stuff and the family left the house.

As they walk to the school, Yukio felt awkward since there's a lot of students and people starring at them, of course there is, a high school couple with their child going to school together, this could easily be made as a hot topic not just in school but in the whole country as well, while Rin and Izumo don't mind it Yukio does.

Upon arriving the school, they we're immediately greeted by their classmates, more specifically they came to see and play with the babies.

"Hey everyone return to class this second, class is about to start!" Yukio said trying to "discipline" the students, but it's futile and he knows it.

The Class started and the first thing they received at their test papers, Rin was disappointed upon receiving his paper, true he passed but barely.

Izumo on the other hand was happy, because at that time, not only she was on the verge of giving birth, she manged to finish the test and pass it with flying colors.

Before they could start, Shura barged in and told them that she could take care of their child, in which they both agree.

After class, Rin and Izumo spent their days like what they did before, Rin woud go to his part time job, and Izumo would go home to take care of their child and then.

"you sure are hands on to the two of them huh?" Shura said which is much to her surprise since she is inside their dorm.

"Yeah, It's hard, but I like it, I guess this is what you call Immediate love, It's strange because I don't really know when I'll get married or have kids, I never thought it'll happen right in my teens, but while I do think I could have waited for the perfect time, I did not regret giving birth to these guys" Izumo said.

Shura smiles on her response, she couldn't agree more, and some time later Yukio returned from school.

Later that night it's Raining, and Izumo got worried, but she soon felt relieved after seeing Rin, so Izumo quickly rushed to give him a towel.

"Rin, welcome home, woud you like a dinner a bath or-" Izumo said, which is out of her character but then.

"you I want you" Rin said, he knows it because he has heard it a lot of times.

And with that Rin and Izumo laughed as they spend the night together as a family.

 **FIN**


End file.
